


Ruined

by Terinka



Series: Soft Saturday / Sexy Sunday [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Frotting, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Public Hand Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: Opening the parcel, Rin pulls out a pair of underwear and sighs. There's no way he isn't crimson by now, his fingers wrapped around the soft black silk and lace.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Sexy Sunday, and this short fic was inspired by lingerie discussion with my fam on Discord. Thank you, Eleen!!  
> I hope you'll enjoy <3

It starts, as many things do, as a joke. A bet lost, a stupid comment that Rin should've seen coming back at him. As per usual, he hasn't. 

 

\---

 

It's one of their sponsor events and all the swimmers who have snatched a place on the Tokyo 2020 roster  _ have to _ attend. It's a half-day presentation of new swimwear followed by a dinner and something called a ‘party’, even if Rin has his doubts about the fun they're about to experience. 

 

The dress code is ‘formal’, and Haru has been oddly enthusiastic about it, sporting his deep blue suit, and while normally Rin wouldn't have a single objection, satisfied that he can enjoy seeing Haru in something else than a swimsuit (even if he found it a bit weird that Haru wasn't protesting much against almost a day without water time  _ and _ was more than okay with wearing something he didn't prefer), today Rin wishes his boyfriend would just stubbornly stay in his jammers, soaking in the pool for an inappropriate long time.  _ This is going to be the death of me. _

 

\--- earlier that day ---

 

“Ha-  _ what are you doing? _ ” Rin yelps and almost drops his tie. Haru finished showering a while ago, and yet here he is, naked as a finger, and he is watching Rin silently. 

 

“Rin. I can't open the parcel. Help me,” Haru says, tone flat, and amusement sparkles in his eyes as he watches Rin ogling his still wet body, stopping below the waist for the shortest second - and smirks when he notices Rin blushing. “And you need to undress.” 

 

“What.” Rin, admittedly, isn't the definition of eloquence right now, but his eyes have been following a slow water drop sliding down Haru’s side and dipping into the sharp ‘V’, close to…  _ Focus, Matsuoka, Haru is saying something.  _ “What?”

 

“You need to undress, Rin. You're wearing this.” 

 

Rin has finally activated more of his brain cells and realized Haru has meanwhile managed to get into the parcel in his hands.  _ What, _ his brain tried hard to board Haru's train of thoughts but it's not until Rin grabs the parcel that he understands. 

 

“No. Forget it, Haru.” 

 

“You've lost, Rin. Both the race and the bet.” Haru's stoic face doesn't betray his real emotions - his voice does, though. There's excitement, and a bit of lust, too - Rin has gotten better at reading Haru over the years they've been together.  _ Should've gotten better in swimming, too. I wouldn't have to do this. _

 

Opening the parcel, Rin pulls out a pair of underwear and sighs. There's no way he isn't crimson by now, his fingers wrapped around the soft black silk and lace. 

 

“I'm not wearing lacy panties for the event, Haru. You can't ask me this.” Rin groans. In an instant, his  _ still very naked, very helpful _ boyfriend is against him, theirs bodies slotting together perfectly. 

 

“Rin,” Haru's eyes plead more than his voice, and just like that, Rin knows he has lost. 

 

_ I should have NEVER joked about Haru's boxers. I should have shut up. They're perfectly fine - weird prints or not. Why did I lose the race? Why did I accept this challenge? … oh yeah, because it's  _ Haru _. _

 

“I hate you,” Rin sighs and starts undoing the button of his trousers. 

 

“I love you,” Haru smiles.

 

\---

 

Rin would love to appreciate the deliciously-looking various dishes served after the presentation but currently he has more important thing on his mind. Just sitting and listening to the spokesperson and different makes has been fine - however,  _ now  _ Rin is  _ miserable. _

 

Walking around the venue for the past hour, politely talking to the people he knows are important for the team and his future, Rin finds himself blushing and slightly  _ bothered _ . The soft silk hugging his ass snugly -  _ and leave it to Haru, to figure out the size perfectly, and where did he even find it, shit  _ \- and the lace somehow creating the boxers-of-sorts is, admittedly, very comfortable to wear; shifting a little with every step he takes, Rin feels like being caressed gently. 

 

_ Which is the exact problem.  _

 

Haru, who has a radar to Rin feeling uneasy, appears the very moment the redhead decides to leave the place and go take the panties off because going commando suddenly feels like a good idea to Rin.  _ Better than popping a boner at an official event anyway.  _

 

“Rin, are you okay? Your face is red,” Haru observes with a worried look, and runs his fingers along Rin’s sleeve. “Are you not feeling well?” 

 

“I’m fine. It’s just...it’s nothing,” Rin really hopes his voice stays calm because Haru being close and secretly touching him in public is something that definitely doesn’t leave Rin calm, and right now he can’t afford  _ this _ . 

 

Haru leans closer, pretending to be choosing something from the buffet table, and whispers quietly: “You know, I’ve been watching you all day, Rin. You walk differently today. Is wearing the panties so comfortable?” Haru makes sure nobody’s paying attention to them and runs his fingers across the lace wrapped around Rin’s thigh, hidden beneath the sharp black suit. 

 

Rin’s face is on fire, but he tries hard to focus on willing his lower parts to behave.  _ Fuck, no, please -  _

 

Some of his thoughts must’ve showed in his expression because Haru is now leaning even closer, picking something from the table as he casually brushes Rin’s hardening length. The slight pressure, the silk around him and Haru being so close makes his head spin a little, and Rin feels he needs some fresh air,  _ right now _ . 

 

“Ex- excuse me,” he mutters, avoiding eye contact so nobody will come running after him. He finds the quickest way out of the room, hoping nobody has seen just how much strained the fabric of his trousers has gotten. 

 

The sign “authorised personnel only” looks strict but Rin is beyond caring - plus what’s behind the door is clearly an empty terrace, and it’s exactly what he needs. Leaning into the railing, he sighs heavily and loosens the tie, exposing his face and neck to the cold evening air. The sounds of the city below him are distant, and Rin is finally starting to calm down, his cheeks not burning anymore, when he feels two hands wrapping around his middle and a strong, familiar body presses into his back. 

 

“Haru,” Rin grunts and breathes in the familiar scent of his boyfriend. 

 

“Why did you walk out on me, Rin?” 

 

“I - well, I.. I needed some fresh air. It was getting too  _ hot  _ in there,” Rin stutters and then he gets the worst best idea - a tiny revenge wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it? He smirks and pushes back a little, rubbing his ass into Haru’s crotch. “Hot and  _ tight _ .” 

 

“Rin,” Haru’s voice is dangerously low now and vibrates through Rin. The redhead shudders and repeats the move, chuckling quietly until he feels Haru’s hand wandering lower, and -  _ oh _ . Rin finds his button undone the second time today, together with the fly, and before he can string a coherent sentence together, he has a  _ very aroused, oh fuck _ Haru rutting into Rin’s ass, his hands stroking him over the silky panties and the lace between Rin’s legs rubbing all the right spots, a little tighter than what Rin usually wears, and incredibly arousing. 

 

“Nh…” A broken moan leaves Rin’s lips when Haru kisses the back of his neck, teeth lightly scraping the skin, and he shuts his eyes close. He doesn’t want to think about someone possibly walking in on them, at a sponsor’s events, at an open terrace with his trousers pooled around his ankles, wearing lacy panties, and the world’s current fastest freestyle swimmer rubbing his erection against Rin’s ass.

 

He doesn’t want to think about it because he’s been trying to control himself for a very long time today, and now he’s going mad from the pleasure Haru is giving him, his legs are going to give up soon, and Rin feels his arousal quickly building up. He wants to come but he also doesn’t want to, chasing the pleasure for a bit longer, the lace now rubbing the underside of his balls and the silk around the tip soaked, and Rin screams silently when Haru leaves a bitemark on his neck. 

“Haru!” Rin bends his back and ruts into Haru’s hand, shuddering before going still. His chest heaves and his carefully styled hair is glued to his forehead but Rin doesn’t care about it at all. He leans into Haru, seeking the warmth and comfort. He can almost  _ feel _ his boyfriend frowning and a sigh escapes Haru’s lips. 

 

“Rin..you’ve ruined the panties.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism! <3


End file.
